


【惊寡】A03特快飞船

by tonki



Category: carolnat - Fandom, 惊寡 - Fandom
Genre: ABO设定, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: 还是忍不住出来啰嗦几句，虽说这一篇是被赶鸭子上架憋出来的，但是写之前还是做了大量的功课。ABO虽然很常见，但是女女车不雷人的还是蛮少。所以我真的慌得一笔。怕引起大家食用不适，用了比较多的人物细节描写来缓和。ABO惊寡最吸引我的除了怀孕，还有两人的化学反应。这一点很重要，即使接近5000字的高速车，我也没有放弃这一点。说到人物上，孕期的寡姐性格上会有些转变，不会太强势，不管身体还是心理都会变得很敏感，这需要一个细心贴心的人来陪伴。我觉得惊队完全符合这个人设，在独立电影中即使被局长背叛，但在知道他也同样有危险时还是头也不回的去救他，她是善良的，而一个善良的人同时也是温柔的。对Maria和Monica就更不用说了，对于她在乎的人，她一点都不虎。所以这趟车除了要让大家吃到肉以外，我更希望你们喜欢相互宠溺的惊寡。有没有00C我不知道，反正我尽了最大努力保住人设不崩。以上，希望大家食用愉快。





	【惊寡】A03特快飞船

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许禁止转载

从地球到AO3，就算乘坐Tony改良过的星际飞船最快也要大概四个小时才能到达。然而仅仅半小时，机舱内已经蔓延开了Natasha所散发出来的信息素，一种甜润而又醇美的有些醉人的酒心巧克力味。

 

副驾驶上特工的双手紧紧抓着胸口的安全带，她的手心正不断冒出细微的汗液，夹带着omega香甜的气味，正一点点浸透着带子。加上孕期的衣着较为单薄，她只穿了一条质感非常好的白色蕾丝睡裙，这让安全带很好地将她刚刚六个月的孕肚突显了出来。而此刻她的身体正在不断地升温，那从体内所散发出的灼热感让她烫的浑身发抖。

 

闭上眼更用力地握紧了快被她弄变形的安全带，Natasha低着头难受地磨蹭着绷紧的双腿，漂亮的眼慢慢蒙上了一层水汽，体内不断攀升的欲望让她下面已经湿透了。

 

从捕捉到自己alpha气味的那一刻开始，Natasha体内原本就无法抑制的情欲就更加按捺不住。Carol的信息素让发情期的她近乎失去理智。但顾忌到肚子里的孩子，她一直在拼命克制。

 

“嗯…”一声甜腻而又带着点鼻音的闷哼从Natasha口中溢出，瞬时之间熏甜的信息素奔涌而出。

 

她真的到极限了。

 

“Nat？”

 

瞬间被更加浓郁的信息素包围，Carol太清楚自己的omega在承受着什么。从抱Natasha登上飞船开始，因为她身上香甜信息素所产生的生理反应让她身下的欲望顷刻苏醒，不断发热的小腹更是让那发硬的挺立越加的疼痛。但同样考虑到Natasha肚子里的孩子，她还是忍耐着打算抵达AO3后寻求最新型的抑制剂，那是一种在孕期依然可以使用的新型产品。

 

见Natasha低头不语，Carol解开了自己的安全带来到她身边轻抚上那张精致的脸。

 

好烫！Natasha的身体比以往发情期还要烫！

 

“ Sorry…”无法再忍耐的omega抬起头看向她的alpha，酥软的声音里带着明显的颤抖，她眼角挂着泪，绿色的眸子里浸透着赤裸的欲望。

 

“It's ok.”Carol柔声安慰着被发情期折磨的Natasha，柔软的唇轻轻贴在了她泛着泪光的眼角。

 

忍着腿间沉甸甸的疼痛，她把机舱内所有能用的救生毯全部铺在了本就不宽敞的舱内。然后将Natasha的安全带解开后，俯身小心地将她抱起来放到了铺好的毯子上。

 

考虑到她已经六月的孕肚不能平躺，Carol把一旁的那些降落伞包贴心地放到Natasha腰后和身后让她舒服地靠着。

 

弄好这些以后，她环顾着四周搜寻着飞船内一切能够利用的东西。随着呼吸愈来愈粗重，裤子里那个被束缚了太久的硬物也胀得她难受至极。

 

还需要准备什么？Carol努力让自己保持清醒，边思索自己还有没有遗漏的地方。在她左顾右盼之时，一双滚烫的手勾住了她的脖子将她思绪拽了回来。

 

“可以了…”她的alpha还能再贴心一点吗？不知为什么Natasha想起了网上fans们给惊奇队长取的外号——captain tiger。但只有她才知道，某些时候她一点都不「虎」。

 

压抑着喉间快要溢出的呻吟，Natasha仰头吻上了Carol的唇。很快，alpha强烈的信息素从上方席卷而来，唇齿交缠间，融合在一起的信息素难以想象的甜蜜。Carol抚摸着Natasha嫩白的大腿，不断向上的手将她的裙摆掀起，滚烫的手心慢慢抚摸上隆起的肚子。

 

深陷在意乱情迷里的alpha突然意识到这里孕育着她们的第一个孩子，随即微微退后了修长的身子，俯身将炙热的吻落在了挺起的肚子上。

 

“哈嗯……”感受着alpha宠溺又充满爱怜的吻，Natasha将手指插进Carol金色的发丝里轻揉着她的短发轻喘，早已湿透的内裤开始渗透身下的毯子。

 

温软的唇在Natasha肚子上留恋了好一会儿，一直被身下胀疼感折磨着的alpha才挺起了腰身，动作轻柔的将Natasha睡裙褪下，孕期的omega并没有穿内衣，一对丰满而白嫩的乳房暴露在相交的信息素里，Carol再次俯身吻上了那诱人的粉唇。

 

这个吻太过缠绵，alpha贪婪地品尝着omega湿滑又甜美的舌，那交融的触感美好得不可思议。而身下近乎被情欲击垮理智的特工本能的将手探入alpha衣摆，单手熟练的解着她衬衫的纽扣，一颗颗向上，直至性感的胸腰映入那透着湿气的眸子。

 

“Nat…”

 

轻声唤着她的omega，胸口敞开着的alpha放过了那张被吻到红肿的唇，她坐到一旁搂住Natasha在孕期依然纤细的腰身将她揽入怀里跪坐在自己腰腹上。浓郁的信息素逐渐侵蚀着Carol的理智，Natasha雪白的乳房因为胸口剧烈地起伏正在她眼前轻微晃动着，这画面刺激得她下体那根肿胀的硬物又大了几分。

 

“嗯…吸这里……”喘息着伸手将Carol当机的脑袋按入怀里，失控的特工跨坐在alpha身上隔着被爱液浸透的内裤蹭着身下那根如铁一般的硬物。

 

小心地扶着Natasha的肚子，欲望膨胀到难以克制的Carol一口含住了那嫩白的乳房，另一只手揉着她紧致的臀，顾不上隔在两人潮湿之间单薄的裤子，alpha用力地向上顶着那浸湿她裤子的穴口，缓慢而有力地挺着腰，磨蹭得那一片湿滑的软肉潮水暗涌。

 

“啊…轻点…”乳头和身下同时被Carol爱抚着，Natasha舒服的头皮发麻，最脆弱敏感的地方被那根渴望已久的肉柱戳弄着，一下又一下借着湿滑的粘液蹭得她全身发抖。

 

不行，她受不了了。

 

如火烧一般燃起的欲望浸透着她全身每一个细胞，浑身触电的快感让Natasha仅剩的理智荡然无存。她抓着Carol的肩跪起身子，在一阵颤栗后将手伸了下去，喘息着解开了alpha裤子的拉链。

 

Carol配合着她将自己碍事的裤子脱了下来，压抑许久的巨物终于被释放出来，那浓烈而又甜蜜的信息素随着前端溢出的蜜汁侵袭而来，被气味刺激的omega两腿一软，随即瘫软地坐在了那根滚烫的柱身上。

 

“啊嗯！”被硬挺的肉物烫到了软嫩的穴口，Natasha惊喘着在alpha怀里挺直了身子。那笔挺的性器隔着单薄的内裤正在刮擦着omega湿腻的唇瓣，而那饥渴的唇不但紧紧吻着粉嫩的肉身，每次贴合还会涌出更多甜腻的汁水。

 

“May I？”伸手不费吹灰之力地把那条湿薄的内裤除下，alpha粗喘着将自己那根被她浸湿的性器抵在了吐着热气的穴口小心的询问。Natasha肚子里怀着她们的孩子，在她没做好准备的情况下，她不敢像以前一样肆意妄为的侵入。

 

看她这么小心翼翼，在理智被情欲操控的时候还能惦记自己和肚子里的宝宝，心被撩动的一片柔软。她捧着Carol的脸将细碎的吻落在她的脸颊，声音酥而沙哑。

 

“进来…”

 

得到允许的alpha猛地一挺腰，将原本就因为孕期而禁欲许久的性器慢慢送进了那滑腻而又灼热的蜜穴里。

 

“Nat…”alpha声音沙哑地唤着就算挺着肚子也性感到让她喷火的女人，粗壮的分身在一瞬间被饥渴的嫩肉包裹，那孕期内更加敏感的肉穴正不断地溢出更多的蜜汁灼着Carol不断探入的巨物，刺激得她头皮酥麻，让那只放在Natasha臀瓣上的手力道又重了几分。

 

“哈…Carol…”

 

久违那惊人的尺寸，Natasha闷声叫着自己的alpha，同时抓紧Carol的肩咬着唇将那巨物又含入了几分，一时之间柔嫩的蜜道被撑得肿胀至极，酥麻到头皮的快感让她眼泪控制不住地滑落下来。

 

早就对Natasha敏感点了如指掌，Carol两手紧紧抓着她挺翘的臀瓣，有力却也克制地摆动着结实的腰腹，随着快节奏的进出，让本就湿的一塌糊涂的粉穴不断的涌出了更多丰沛的蜜液，相交的信息素直击灵魂的甜蜜，很快就渗透了整个机舱。

 

怀孕六月的Natasha无法像之前那样毫无隔阂的抱紧Carol，她俯下身环抱着她的脖子，努力用膝盖支撑着不断被贯穿的身体，喘息着将自己额头贴在了alpha因为克制力度而微皱的眉心。鼻翼之间交错着彼此甜腻的气息，她配合着Carol抽送的节奏抬腰吞吐她的性器，感受着之前叫嚣的空虚被她一点点填满。

 

“G星的人…嗯…都不给我的alpha吃饭吗？”不忍Carol如此辛苦的克制，Natasha睁开充盈着水汽的眼对上那双冒着火的眸子，沙哑着开口挑衅她的alpha，同时还夹紧了那根对她格外“温柔”的硬物。

 

“Don't…… ”被这么一刺激，Carol随即停下了动作，额上冒出一片细细的汗珠。怀里的特工太了解如何让她失控，那湿滑的幽径紧紧将她含住，蜜穴里软嫩的花肉吮着她敏感的顶部不断收缩，一吸一放之间刺激得她倒抽了一口凉气。

 

有些意外她突然停下了动作，Natasha干脆将Carol推向身后的降落伞包，再将她压在身下拿回了一向属于自己的主动权。她的alpha居然忍耐到了这样的地步，为了她肚子里的宝宝，可以将alpha的兽性克制到这般。

 

真傻。却也温柔尽显。

 

Natasha挺着隆起的肚子将两手撑在惊奇队长结实的小腹上，安抚一般地用下身的柔软将她的欲望紧紧含住，不断吸吮着、绞弄着。

 

“Nat…baby…”被眼前画面刺激到红了眼的alpha声音里透着压抑的性感。她依靠着仅存的一丝理智，小心地扶着omega上下起伏的腰背配合她索取，那几乎被整根含入的性器在Natasha的律动下不断被她紧致的小穴吮吸着，让她额头再次因为克制挺腰的冲动而冒出了密集的汗珠。

 

“嗯…她没你想的那么脆弱…”其实孕期除了一些会压到肚子的体位不行以外，是可以做的。只要动作别太大，只是之前她乐于享受Carol在她孕期里体贴与克制，并没有告诉她。

 

“Trust me…”像是为了证明一般，她再次抬起了臀，挺着肚子将那根原本就粗硕的肉物整根含了进去。

 

好深…

 

体内在一瞬间被炙热的硕大填满，Natasha差点尖叫出声，太久没有进到这么深，那胀满的感觉让她浑身颤栗。

 

她咬着唇挺直了腰背，想要努力适应卡在她身体里的硬物。身下被彻底撑开的花径正热情地含着她的alpha讨好般的收紧、舔弄，不知道是不是她的错觉，反而感觉更涨了。

 

“好大…过分…”轻喘着用极具诱惑的绿眸凝视着身下的alpha，她澄澈的眸子里闪烁着水光，想必忍耐让她很不好受。要再给她一点刺激才行。

 

俯身把手撑在后面的降落伞包上，Natasha喘息着将Carol禁锢在了双臂内，除了故意让那对丰腴的乳房在她眼前上下晃动，还不时地用乳头去蹭她的鼻尖。

 

这对几近崩溃的Carol来说，无疑是在玩火。

 

“Natasha...Nat……”彻底失控的alpha抓紧了omega挺翘的臀肉，借着强悍的腰力不断用自己的欲望冲击着那敏感的潮热之处，在有力的抽送中爱抚着里面的每一寸软嫩的花肉。

 

“哈啊……”Natasha惊叫着，两手紧紧地抓着身前的降落伞包。淫靡的肉体撞击声和alpha粗重的喘息交融在了一起，Carol滚烫的呼吸一下下地洒在她胸前的肌肤上，甜腻的信息素刺激的她大脑一片空白。

 

“Natasha…”Carol抬头看向身上赤裸的女人，一遍又一遍地唤着她的名字。她下意识地收回一只手小心地护着她的肚子，再用另一只手扶着她的腰臀有力而又温柔地贯穿着omega敏感的肉穴。

 

不管做了多少次Natasha都太棒了，她全身的感官都集中在了被这个湿滑的嫩穴紧紧咬着吞吐的性器上，随着每一次的进出，那穴道内所涌出的甜腻汁水都会依附在她筋脉清晰的棒身上，滑腻的将它包裹着直到下一次吞没，这感觉实在太美妙了。

 

“啊…啊啊……”被滚烫的肉物不断侵犯着敏感柔嫩的蜜穴，近乎无力的omega干脆搂住了Carol的脖子，将整个身子都靠在了她怀里。她放任自己在alpha怀里颠簸着，更加放肆地在她耳边娇软的呻吟，毫无保留地将湿润的吐息吹洒在她敏感的颈窝。

 

“啊…给我…”

 

突如其来的挑逗话语让Carol那根绷紧的理智神经瞬间断了。埋在Natasha体内的性器又涨了几分。被撑满的涨感刺激的一阵颤抖，Natasha噙着泪仰头呻吟出声:“嗯…你混蛋…”

 

理智彻底涣散的alpha，已经没办法去思考了。她用力地按住那想要逃离的翘臀，红了眼狠狠地撞击着怀里的omega。肉体交合的拍打声和耳边omega淫荡的呻吟连缀成曲，剧烈地刺激着alpha的耳膜和崩断的神经。在omega细碎的呻吟里，她一口含住了眼前那个挺翘的乳尖。

 

“啊啊…Cap…Carol...”全身敏感的地方被alpha玩弄着，Natasha惊呼着在Carol怀里软下了身子。肚子几乎快要压在了alpha结实的小腹上。

 

基本上没有犹豫的，Carol小心翼翼地护着她的肚子将她的腰臀抬高拔出了肉棒，再一手揽着Natasha的腰背，将她的身体转了过去，让她背对着靠在自己怀里。

 

再次被温柔照顾，感动在alpha体贴里的Natasha伸手向后揽住了Carol的脖子，仰头吻着她的alpha。一手往下探，握住了那根炙热的肉棒对准了因为空虚而剧烈收缩着的蜜道，将它重新含入。

 

“啊嗯…Carol…”

 

“Tasha…”Carol哑声回应着她，她跪坐着挺直了自己的腰背，再用一只手护着Natasha隆起的肚子，温柔的低下头与她接吻。滚烫的硬物缓慢而又温柔地她体内进出。淫靡的液体让交合之处泛滥不堪，omega的呻吟一次又一次破碎在alpha逐渐加快的节奏里。

 

“啊…那里……”肿胀的乳房在Carol猛烈的撞击里上下抖动，Natasha靠在自己alpha怀里配合着她侵入。粗大的肉柱突然顶到了它熟悉的地方，让她止不住的颤栗。

 

感受到了怀里omega的颤抖，Carol听着她逐渐失控的呻吟，更用力地将她抱紧在怀里兴奋地挺动着腰摆，一下又一下地刮蹭着那个让Natasha疯狂的地方。

 

“Carol…Carol...啊啊...”

 

敏感点被集中攻击的快感让Natasha大脑一片空白，她将手指插入身后alpha的金色短发里，随着越来越猛烈的撞击失控的叫喊着，“不要了...停下来...啊啊……”

 

意识开始涣散，被贯穿的快感不断攀升着。终于，在一声惊叫里，Natasha颤抖着达到了高潮。一瞬间的无力感让她整个身子都瘫软了下来。身后的alpha稳稳地将她抱在怀里，耐心的等着她从登顶的浪潮中退下来。omega的身体经历完高潮后正不断地痉挛，那个含着她的蜜道也不停地收紧，色情地吮吸着她还未释放的性器，刺激得Carol难受的皱眉。

 

情欲暂时得到了舒缓，Natasha贴着身后那一片柔软，感受着Carol失控的心跳和滚烫的肌肤。alpha的手放在了omega肚子上，有些忐忑地抚摸着，她吻着Natasha白皙的肌肤，滚烫的呼吸洒在她的耳畔。

 

“好些了吗？”

 

没有了解过孕期性爱的可行性，Carol还是有些不放心。毕竟知道Natasha怀孕以后，她一直是老老实实用手解决生理问题的。

 

在温热的包围中点了点头，alpha甜腻的气息从身后传来，Natasha忍不住一抖，她的身体还在发热，身下的穴口如连锁反应一般的夹紧了还插在体内那根硬挺的肉棒，一声软软的呻吟从喉间溢出，“嗯…...”

 

Carol将脸埋入Natasha被汗浸湿的发间，omega香甜的信息素还在发散，那个含着她的穴口每一次收紧都在重新吐露着淫靡的汁水。

 

发情期的omega体力恢复的很快，Carol握住了Natasha起伏着的双乳，微微用力地捏着那两颗涨的笔挺的乳头。

 

她知道，在抵达AO3之前，她还有点时间来平复Natasha即将迎来的第二波热潮。


End file.
